


Justice League: The Next Generation

by aliciateigan24



Series: Justice League [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death, Engagement, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Panic Attacks, Party, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24
Summary: Set several years in the future, Kara Danvers (Supergirl) must now mentor her friends children to help them protect Earth-Prime. Mia Queen (Green Arrow), Nora West-Allen (XS) and William Clayton are all helping Kara protect Earth-Prime. But what happens when something dark that none of them expected comes to light. Who come back to help them? Who is the threat? Will they win?All rights to Greg Berlanti, The CW and DC.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mia Smoak/Original Character, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Justice League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203482
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

After Crisis on Infinite Earths, thing were never the same. The Legends made the decision to keep protecting the timeline. Supergirl's team were based in National City, the Arrow team based in Star city. Flashes team however was no more. A few years after Crisis, Barry Allen (The Flash) was fighting his rival, Reverse Flash when they vanished in an explosion of light. Nobody knows where they went, and nobody on team flash was ever the same again. Most of them went their separate ways, wanting nothing to do with saving the world again.

In the Justice Hall Kara Danvers, Mia Queen, William Clayton and Nora West-Allen monitor and watch not just Central City but the entire world. They work together in order to protect what their fathers died protecting. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's Back!

In the Justice Hall Nora West-Allen is running at her top speed stopping bullets from hurting cardboard cutouts, Kara Danvers is running and flipping next to her doing the same thing. When the bullets stop, both ladies stand still, neither one out of breath or sweating,

K-"End simulation."

An alarm goes off as Nora grabs them both a bottle of water

N-"You know Kara, that's getting too easy."

K-"Let's not get too cocky Nora, you still need to train to keep your precision."

N-"True. Kara how did you meet dad again?"

K-"Um, I was accidentally thrown out of a skyscraper window by a revengeful banshee and your father caught me."

N-"You must have been so confused."

K-"I was more confused when we ended up in the desert. You see your father hadn't gotten his precision just right, so instead of stopping at the end of the city he took me all the way to the desert."

N-"Which is why working on my precision is key."

K-"Exactly-"

Kara hears something behind her and turns around just in time to catch an arrow coming towards them,

K-"Right."

When Kara finishes talking Mia Queen walks into the hall with a smile on her face.

N-"Well, look who it is, hello Mia."

Mia walks over to them and hugs them both, then Kara puts the arrow on the side table.

M-"Hey."

K-"How was Greece?"

M-"Amazing, it was so nice to get away from everything and JP surprised me."

N-"With what?"

M-" A two day trip on a private yacht, we went swimming with turtles. I asked him why and he said 'my fiancé deserves everything that money can buy.' Anyway anything exciting happen here while I was gone?"

K-"Actually for the past two weeks it's been quiet."

N-"Now that you're back I have a feeling it's going to get busy."

As Nora finishes her sentence an alarm blares and the three sigh,

M-"You had to jinx us, didn't you."

The three women run towards the back of the hall where William is sat at the monitors looking for the cause of the alarm.

M-"Will, what have we got?"

William turns around in his chair at the sound of his sisters voice.

W-"Hey sis, how was Greece?"

M-"It was good, I'll fill you in later but what have we got?"

W-"Um, this is a new one, a giant teddy bear."

K-"A what?"

William pulls up CCTV and everybody's eyes widen at the sight, a giant teddy bear is destroying a museum,

N-"We've got this, it's a teddy bear, how hard can it be to kill?"

Kara looks at Nora exasperated before turning to Mia,

K-"You ready to get back in the field?"

M-"Never been more ready."

K-"Then suit up!"

The three of them run into the changing rooms to suit up before they are back by William,

M-"Where is it?"

W-"The museum."

Nora noticed the strain in William's face

N-"As in?"

William nodded his head

W-"As in the heroes memorial museum."

Kara sighed and turned to Mia

K-"Run or fly?"

M-"Fly."

Kara nodded and put an arm around Mia's waist while Mia put an arm around her shoulders.

Kara turned to Nora

K-"Meet you their."

They was a gust of wind and the three ladies were gone.

Once at the museum, Nora got all of the guests that were trapped out before coming to stand with Mia and Kara.

N-"Oh schrap."


	3. Chapter Two

The giant teddy bear was walking around the museum, but he wasn't destroying anything.

M-"Um is it me or is it purposely not destroying anything."

N-"Yeah it's like it's looking for something?"

K-"But what?"

M-"William?"

W- _"Um, I can't find anything that it's looking for specifically."_

K-"We have a problem."

N-"Another one?"

K-"It's a person , meaning we can't kill it."

M-"You mean their's a person inside their."

K-"No I mean, it is a person, I can see their skeleton."

N-"So does anyone have any ideas?"

K-"Let's do it like we did the giant Beebo, Nora get those ropes and tie it around it's legs and arms, Mia put a tranquilliser arrow to knock him out to allow us to take him in, and I will distract him."

Nora and Mia nodded, Nora running off to grab some rope and start tying up the teddy bear, Kara flew into the air and started to fly around the teddy bear's head to confuse the teddy bear, while Mia took a tranquilliser dart out of her quiver and aimed it at the teddy bear. Once the bear was tied up and fell to the floor, Mia released her arrow, it landing in his neck immediately knocking him out. Once he was on the ground he transformed back into a normal man.

K-"Let's get him back to containment and see if we can ID him."

Kara picked the man up and flew off back to the Justice Hall, while Nora grabbed Mia and ran after her.

Once back in the JH, the three ladies walked up to William who was at the monitors,

N-"That's another meta in Iron Heights."

K-"Any luck Id-ing him?"

W-"No he isn't showing up on facial recognition."

M-"Well see if you can get his DNA off of this."

She held up the arrow she shot him with, William takes it and walks over to the lab section of the Hall. While the three ladies go and get changed.

A few hours later they're all sat around waiting for the DNA results to come back and Mia was telling them about her holiday.

M-"It was one of the best holidays I've ever been on. Now I know what it means when they say your one true love will become your everything."

K-"Well I can agree with you on that."

M-"I know what our parents meant when they said 'they couldn't live without each other.'"

K-"Yeah, well both of your parent's love is a love that consumed them all, they would die for each other, they proved that several times."

N-"Yeah, I mean their are no short stories of any one of them being ready to die for the other."

W-"In the years I was with mom and dad they would always run into battle together, literally and figuratively."

They all nodded when the tablet on the table beeped. William picked it up as Nora came over to him looking at the tablet.

W-"DNA is back."

N-"Well that's strange."

M-"What?"

W-"It's inconclusive, I'm gonna need to do some more work on it but it's gonna have to wait til tomorrow."

K-"Okay, let's call it a night. We'll regroup in the morning."

William nodded and left the hall, while Mia and Nora went to admire their father's suits.

M-"How did they do it all?"

N-"I have no idea."

M-"I really hope the wedding goes off without a hitch."

N-"Yeah, well I highly doubt Nazi's are gonna invade the wedding."

Kara walked up behind them.

K-"Yeah I think that that's got a low probability."

Mia and Nora turned around as Kara stoped in-between them.

M-"What exactly happened?"

K-"Well everything was going great until, we got to the 'if anyone objects to this wedding, please stand.' When lasers killed the priest we all tuned around and their was an army of Nazis. Of course a fight broke out, I took the flying woman, Oliver took the archer, Sara and Alex too Prometheus while everybody else fought the rest of the Nazis. We weren't doing very well until, I used my sonic clap, and kicked the woman down the aisle which is when they left. That night they stole a red prism, me and your father's went to stop them only for them to be revealed as my doppelgänger, Oliver's doppelgänger and Thawne. Turns out my doppelgänger and Oliver's doppelgänger were married. They got away with the prism. Then when we tracked them to a warehouse where we fought but they had a Metallo that knocked us all out. When we regained consciousness, they told us what they wanted us for, Overgirl was dying and they wanted my heart."

N-"The red prism, duplicates a red sun, making you weak."

K-"Exactly, I was taken back to STAR labs, Oliver, Stein, Jax, Barry, Alex and Sara were all sent to Earth-X. Everyone in STAR labs was put in the pipeline except Felicity and Iris, who attempted to rescue me but it didn't work then the rest of Team Arrow and the Legends arrived as well as the team stuck on Earth-X, they saved me and then we had a massive fight in the street. Barry let Thawne go, Overgirl went nuclear and Oliver shot Dark Arrow."

M-"Wow, talk about crazy days and bad wedding luck. It makes me more nervous for my wedding."

K-"Everything will be fine, plus we are prepared if anything goes wrong. Now both get home and get some sleep."

N-"Okay good night Kara."

K-"Good night Nora, good night Mia."

M-"Good night Kara."

All three hug before Nora and Mia head home and Kara goes back to watch the monitors. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces appear in this chapter.

That night Mia walked into her apartment and as she shut the door her phone beeped, she took it out of her pocket and looked at her message,

JP: Hey, just landed in Mexico, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Good night I love you xxx

M: Okay, stay safe. I love you too. Xxx

Mia smiled as she placed her phone on the side, she went into the bathroom to get ready to shower when she heard a noise in her kitchen, as she walked into the kitchen she was hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

The next morning, William goes to Mia's apartment to have breakfast with her, when he arrives everything is as it was, but Mia is no where to be found, William begins to panic and he calls Kara.

K- _"Hello."_

W-"Kara, Mia's missing."

K- _"What!"_

W-"She's not at her apartment and her phone has been left here, we both know she never goes without her phone."

K- _"Okay, come to the hall we'll check the cameras."_

W-"Okay, I'm on my way."

William grabs Mia's phone and heads to the hall, when he gets their he sees Kara and Nora both at the monitors, trying to find any sign of Mia.

W- "Anything?"

K-"No. Gideon, any leads?"

G-"No Miss Danvers, the camera's in Miss Queen's apartment were overridden with an algorithm I've never seen before."

N-"So they covered their tracks."

G-"Yes, Miss West-Allen. I'm running all my codes and algorithms to try and locate Miss Queen."

K-"Okay, thank you Gideon."

Just then the monitors beep and a video appears of Mia tied to a chair, gag in her mouth.

K-"Track it."

William runs to a chair to try and track where the video is coming from.

V-"Now, I'm Devil and you may be wondering why I have Miss Queen, well she is part of that group that saves people and helps Meta-humans. Now if you want to have Miss Queen back alive then I suggest you release all of the meta-humans out of their containment, so that I can kill them. You have 12 hours."

The video cut out and William turned to the two women behind him who were both pale.

W-"It wasn't long enough, I needed it to be longer to be able to find them."

N-"We're not gonna release them are we?"

K-"Of course not, we don't negotiate with terrorists. Mia is strong, she can hold out for a little bit."

N-"I know but I don't want her to get seriously injured."

K-"She won't she's strong, if her father survived five years in hell, the League of Assassins and too many more to count, then she will be okay."

W-"I know you're right but I don't think it should be just you two when you go and get her."

K-"Your right let's call some back up."

N-"Who?"

Kara, William and Nora walk over to the wall next to the memorial, where their were a load of buttons in all the hero's symbols. Kara took a deep breath and pushed two.

K-"Her family."

Three hours later William, Nora and Kara were becoming restless, they couldn't find anything to lead them to Mia's location and their had been no more videos. William was nervously tapping the desk while looking at the monitors, Nora was staring at a whiteboard with all the known information and Kara was restlessly pacing. Just then the doors to the Hall opened and two sets of foot steps where heard rushing towards the monitors.

T-"We came as soon as we heard."

Kara looks up to see Thea and Roy rushing towards them.

K-"I wish it was under better circumstances."

They all hug each other before looking back at the whiteboard.

R-"This is what we know?" Pointing at the whiteboard.

N-"Yep, we have just under 8 hours left."

T-"Why take Mia though?"

W-"Easy target?"

K-"Thea's right, they could have they could have taken any one of us but they took her, why?"

R-"Well, Mia and William are the two human's of the four of you meaning that their injuries would last longer, Nora has super healing and Kara is practically indestructible. They must have thought Mia was the weakest."

W-"She's far from the weakest."

K-"Well if we are dealing with a-"

Kara is cut off by another video showing Mia being punched and kicked. She has blood everywhere, her skin is clammy and her blonde hair is tinted a copper colour from blood, theirs no sound or voice on this video just video image. By the end of the video Kara's eyes have darkened, Thea and Roy look like they want to kill someone while Nora and William look green and have tears in their eyes.

K-"Tell me you got a location."

W-"Yep, 2484 Lion street, an abandoned warehouse."

K-"Suit up."

Kara, Nora, Thea and Roy all rush to the changing rooms to get their suits on and grab their gear. Outside the warehouse, Kara lands on the ground with Roy as Nora arrives with Thea.

K- _"William, how many inside?"_

W- _"It's just one heat signature, so I'm assuming it's Mia, but their could be traps, so please be careful."_

R- _"Copy that."_

T-"They knew we were coming."

N-"Okay, let's go get our girl."

They four walk into the warehouse and it's eerily quiet, and dark.

T-"I don't like the silence."

K-"Arsenal, XS take the bottom, Me and Speedy take the top."

Roy and Nora carry on further into the warehouse while Thea and Kara take the top floor of the warehouse.

T-"Is it me or does this feel a little bit to easy."

K-"Yeah, it's almost like they wanted us to find her.

Thea and Kara round a corner and see Mia tied to a chair, head lulling to the side her eyes closed and her hair covered in blood.

T-" _Arsenal, XS we found her up here."_

R- _"Copy that, on our way."_

Thea cuts the ropes from around Mia's ankles and wrists, Mia falls into Kara's arms as she lowers her to the ground while Roy and Nora come running up to them.

K-"Mia, it's Kara can you hear me?"

Mia groans in response and scrunches up her face.

K-"Roy can you?"

R-"Yeah."

Roy gives his bow to Nora and picks Mia up in his arms bridal style.

T-"Let's get her back to the hall and treat her wounds."

N-"Good idea, I'll take Speedy, Supergirl you okay to carry Arsenal and Mia?"

K-"Yep."

R-"William we're on our way."

W- _"Copy that."_

Nora grabs Thea and speeds off as Kara grabs Roy by the back of his suit and lifts them both up in the air.

Once back in the hall, William is waiting for them with a first aid kit, once they attend to Mia's injuries and she regains consciousness. Mia is sat in a chair talking with the rest of them.

M-"You didn't have to come back."

T-"Mia you're our niece, we'll always come and help when your in trouble."

R-"Yes so please, no more getting into trouble until your wedding day."

M-"I make no promises."

K-"Thank you for coming."

T-"No problem, remember if you ever need us, just push the button and we'll come running."

Thea and Roy hug them all before leaving and heading home.

W-"Mia?"

M-"William I'm fine, I've been through worse."

N-"We know, just tell us if you need to talk, we are all here for you."

M-"I know, what I want is a nice bath and a nice sleep."

K-"Okay, but William is going with you."

M-"But-"

K-"Mia your were kidnapped less that 24 hours ago, William is taking you home end of discussion."

Mia sighed and smiled at Kara,

M-"Okay."

William led Mia out of the hall as Kara and Nora watched them,

N-"He's not gonna let her out of his sight is he?"

K-"No, he's not."


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia has some news, there's and engagement party but the happiness doesn't last long.

It’s a few weeks later, Kara, Mia and Nora all sat in the Justice Hall looking at the call button wall waiting for William to come back with information on their mysterious villain. 

N-"I mean what type of villain can turn themselves into a 15 foot tall teddy bear?"

K-"I have no idea but if I have learnt anything in my time as Supergirl it's to expect the unexpected, however crazy things may become."

N-"Good point." 

Kara looked at Mia whose head was down like she was worried about something. 

K-"Mia are you okay?"

M-"Yeah, I'm fine."

N-"Are you sure? You keep staring into space."

M-"I'm fine, just tired.”

Kara and Nora weren’t convinced, they had been worried about Mia ever since she was kidnapped and they decided that she would talk to them when she was ready. William then walked into the hall. 

W-"Boom goes the dynamite!"

The three women all stood up and followed William to the monitors at the back of the hall. 

K-"What have you got Will?"

W-"Meet Dale Duggar. 37, born in Wisconsin, moved to Star City 6 years ago. No spouse and no kids."

N-"Anything to say how he got his powers?"

W-"Well that's the interesting thing, theirs nothing in his file or on social media to link him to any incident or any previous villains we have faced." 

K-"Okay, William can you keep digging and see if you can find a connection and then find him. Mia you need to get home and get some rest."

M-"I'm fine."

W-"No your not, Kara's right Mia, go home get some rest we'll call you if we find anything."

M-"Fine." 

Mia walks out of the hangar, once she's gone Kara turns to William and Nora

W-"She's so much like dad."

K-"Okay I'm gonna do a patrol around the city, then go and check on Mia, are you two gonna be okay here?"

N-"We'll be fine, we'll call you if anything happens."

Kara nodded and flew out of the hangar to do patrol. Once her patrol was done she flew to Mia's apartment and knocked on the door Mia opened the door and let Kara in, clearly she is in no mood to argue with Kara. They sit on the sofa and Kara watches Mia carefully before speaking.

K-"Mia talk to me, what's going on with you?"

M-"Nothing I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

K-"Yes I do. I'm worried about you, you were captured and held hostage by someone known as ‘The Devil’, we still haven’t gotten to their real identity or figured out why they captured you.”

M-"I'm fine with it, I've come to terms with it." 

K-"Mia you don't have to 'come to terms with it' it's okay to be angry or scared or both. I know you and I know that you are so much like your father in that you act like your fine when I know your not so, talk to me, what's going on with you?"

Mia takes a deep breath before her eyes fill with tears and she looks to Kara. 

M-"You know about what happened when I was gone, don't you?"

K-"Yes, those are video tapes I don't want to ever see again."

M-"Well their was something that they didn't record."

K-"Okay." 

M-"I'm-I'm-I'm pregnant."

Mia broke down into tears as Kara hugged her, tears springing to her own eyes.

K-"Oh Mia, you're okay, I've got you."

Once Mia had stopped shaking in Kara's arms, Kara spoke again.

M-"What am I gonna do?"

K-"You don't have to make any decision right now, okay. What ever you decide I will support you. "

Mia nodded as another wave of tears hit her and she sobbed in Kara's arms. Kara knew that this was gonna be one of the hardest battles they would ever face. A few hours later, Mia was silently resting on the sofa next to Kara both of them watching the TV. They hadn’t spoken much in the last few hours, Kara waiting for Mia to be ready to talk, Mia not sure what to say.

M-“I want to tell Nora and William.”

K-“Okay, what about JP?”

M-“Um, I haven’t decided yet. I don’t know how he’s going to react.”

K-“Mia, he’s going to marry you, I don’t think he’s going to react badly and even if he did we both know he wouldn’t leave the city alive.”

M-“You make a good point, but can I at least tell him after the engagement party?”

K-“If you really want to and how are you going to not seem suspicious that you are not drinking alcohol?”

M-“We’ll find someway to replace it with something non-alcoholic, I’m sure William will have an idea.”

K-“Good point, do you want to tell them now or tomorrow?”

M-“Tomorrow, I’m just too tired to even move.”

Kara stood out of her seat and Mia followed.

K-“Okay, well I’m gonna get going and I’ll see you in the morning at the hall.”

M-“Okay, good night Kara.”

K-“ Good night Mia, get some sleep okay.”

Mia nodded her head as Kara left the apartment. Mia put away the glasses they were using before jumping in the shower and going to bed.

The next morning Kara was the first one at the hall, quickly followed by William then Mia and Nora arriving last. Once everyone was settled in the hall, Kara and William working on some equations and Nora organising some papers while Mia was sharpening her arrows, she decided now was the best time to all them so she stopped what she was doing and looked at the other three heroes

M-“I need to tell you something.”

Nora, William and Kara looked up at her

W-“Okay?”

M-“Their’s no easy way to say this but, when I was kidnapped something happened, and it’s left me in a situation.”

N-“Mia?”

M-“I’m pregnant.”

William’s jaw dropped to the ground and Nora just starred at Mia, both trying to process what she just said.

W-“You’re keeping it?”

M-“Yes I am.”

N-“Are you gonna tell JP?”

M-“After the party.”

W-“So that’s why you have been acting all weird.”

M-“Yeah, I found out a few days ago and I have been debating on how to tell you all. Kara found out last night.”

N-“What do you think JP is gonna do?”

M-“I have no idea, and that prospect scares me.”

W-“If he doesn’t support you, or even says one wrong word, he won’t even got out of the city.”

K-“That’s what I said.”

They all laughed before Kara looked at the time on her watch,

K-“Right, time for training then back to trying to find out where these villains are coming from then we have a party to get ready for.”

Nora, Mia and Kara stood up and went to get changed to train while William done some ore research on thee mysterious new meta’s.

That evening, they all met JP at his work building as it was his bosses that were holding the engagement party. Mia, Nora, Kara ,William and JP all met at the front before entering together.

Kara dressed in a navy knee-length lace dress with sleeves up to her elbows with navy heels and navy lace clutch. Her hair in a braided chignon. Mia was dressed in a glittery emerald green mini dress with a v-neckline, emerald green ankle straps heels and a emerald green glittery clutch. Her hair in long waves. Nora was dressed in a plum chiffon, sleeveless dress with glittery block heels and a plum and gold clutch. Her hair in a twisted bun. William and JP both in immaculate suits.

Once inside, Mia was shocked at the extravagance that eh hall was decorated into

M-“You know I would have preferred something a little less…”

JP-“bang?”

M-“Yeah.”

JP-“I know, but it’s Mr Jones’ way of apologising for ruining my proposal.”

M-“I don’t even want to know what the marriage celebrations are going to look like.”

JP-“Neither do I.”

The group then split off to go and mingle with the guests. After about two hours Kara and Nora were by the buffet when Mia walks up to them looking like she wants to rip someone’s hair out.

M-“If I have to talk architecture or politics once more, I think I might scream.”

Kara and Nora laughed as Mia picked up a canapés and ate it.

K-“Your father hated these types of parties as well.”

N-“Which is funny considering he belonged to one of the most powerful and richest families in the city.”

M-“I would have been happy with just a small party at home and then everybody else could have come.”

K-“I know, but some of them are coming to the wedding.”

Mia sighed and nodded and Nora tapped her on the shoulder, their attention was then caught by William stood up on the stage trying to gather everyone’s attention.

W-“Excuse me, ladies and gentleman can I have your attention for a moment please.”

“Oh no.” Mia whisper as she, Kara and Nora made their way to the front of the crowd next to JP.

W-“It’s my happy task to thank you all for being here we are here to celebrate the engagement of Mia and James. Now for those of you who don’t know me, I’m William, Mia's big brother. Usually it would be bride-to-be's father who would welcome you all here tonight but sadly our father can’t be here to do that so I’m here to fill in. Mia, it seems like yesterday where you were drawing all over the walls in the house and running around after me because you wanted me to play with you. But look at you, you have grown up to be the most wonderful and beautiful woman. Now as you have grown up Mia I’ve seen the different sides of our parents through you, you have our father’s determination and skill while you have our mother’s brain and beauty. Mia I know that growing up without our father and then our mother you struggled and you always did and still do worry that they won’t approve of James or that they are disappointed in you but I can assure you that they would have approved of James even after some very thorough background checks.”

The audience laughed with William before he continued.

W-“But, in all seriousness you haven’t let them down Mia, you have made them proud. I know they are looking down on us smiling and happy you made the choice you did. James just so you know they are also watching you and if you hurt my little sister they will come and haunt you.”

The audience giggled again.

W-“So with all that in mind, please raise your glasses and join me in a toast, to James and Mia.”

“James and Mia.” Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple and they kissed each other. The evening continued for another few hours before it was time to go home.

At six in the morning just after James had left the apartment for work, Mia wakes up in pain. She grabbed her phone form the stand and dials Kara’s number.

_“Hello?”_

“Something’s wrong, it hurts.”

_“I’m on my way.”_

Within seconds Kara is stood at the foot of Mia’s bed, Mia is sat in the bed hunched over holding her stomach and crying. Kara approaches Mi and pulls the blanket back, when she does her face pales as Mia’s sheets are covered in blood.

K-“Mia, we need to get you into the bathroom.”

Mia nods her head and allows Kara to carry her into he bathroom and place her on the toilet. Kara then begins to run a bath,

K-“Did you tell James?”

M-“No, I was gonna tell him when he came home from work.”

K-“Okay, I’m gonna call Nora okay?”

Mia nods her head as Kara leaves the bathroom to call Nora.

_“Hello?”_

“We need you at Mia’s apartment.”

Within seconds Nora is stood in front of Kara,

N-“What’s wrong?”

M-“She’s having a miscarriage.”

N-“Oh god.”

K-“Yeah, so I’m gonna get her into the bath, can you call our friend to get some advice and then clean her sheets?”

N-“Yep.”

Kara heads back into the bathroom while Nora makes the call and cleans the bed sheets. After around half an hour they are all sat on Mia’s bed and drinking and eating some fruit. All three of them knowing that they were no where near finishing this battle.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora looses control. Who's their to pick up the pieces? Who's coming to help?

It’s two months after the engagement party and Mia is recovering well, she’s receiving therapy for the trauma she experienced when kidnapped and for when she had her miscarriage. William and Kara are both still trying to find out any information in ‘The Devil’ they still don’t understand who they are, what they want or why they kidnapped Mia. Kara is using her journalist contacts while William is using his business contacts but they still have come up empty. Nora on the other hand is struggling, she isn’t sleeping, she’s more agitated and she even tapped into the negative speed force. All of this was causing Kara, Mia and William to be worried about their team mate. And they were right to be.

Mia is sat watching the monitors while William and Kara are working by one of their whiteboards. 

W-" I just don't understand where all these villains have come from or who ‘The Devil’ is."

K-"I know, theirs been no particle accelerator explosion, nobody has come out of the speed force and their is no evil master mind trying to destroy everybody's intelligence. It's like they have come out of nowhere and ‘The Devil’ is basically a ghost, they haven’t shown up since they kidnapped you.”

M-"We need to find out where they are all coming from because then we will know how to stop them and whoever is doing this to them."

W-"Well we've tried every test and scan possible and nothing, so whoever is doing this is either really good at hiding or we are looking for the wrong things." 

M-"Where's Nora?"

K-"Um, I'm not sure I spoke to her this morning and she said she would be at work and that she would come in later tonight for patrol." 

Just as William is about to say something an alarm starts blaring on the monitors, Kara and William run over to join Mia by the command centre to see what the alert is for.

M-"Extreme power surge at Nora's loft." 

Mia looks to Kara and William with worry before Kara turns to William while Mia runs to the storage room. 

K-"William can you cover here?"

W-"Yeah, you two go."

K-"We'll call when I know what's going on." 

Mia then comes running back to Kara with power dampener in her hand. Kara looks at her in confusion,

M-"You never know."

K-"Good point." 

Kara picks Mia up and they fly to Nora's loft. They land outside her front door and Kara uses her x-ray vision to see if their is any danger.

K-"Oh Roa."

M-“What?"

K-“You’ll see.”

Kara takes a deep breath and opens the door and walks in with Mia on her heels, when they enter the loft they see Nora crying and pacing around the room, things have been smashed on the floor and the large standing mirror has been cracked and is smashed in pieces scattered all over the floor. 

Kara turns to Mia and whispers in her ear "I think you should turn on that power dampener."

Mia gently nods her head before quickly turning the power dampener on, while Kara slowly approaches Nora. 

K-"Nora?"

N-"No, no, no, I don't want to go. No, leave me alone. You can't take me, no please no."

K-"Nora, it's Kara and Mia. We are not going to hurt you."

N-"No, no, no, no. Stay their don't come any closer."

K-"Okay I won't come any closer, what happened?"

N-"She tried to take me to that place."

K-"What place, Nora?"

N-"Where Mom was, she wants to destroy me, like she did mom, but I won't let her. No she can't have me, no."

Nora was beginning to panic again and she crouched to the ground, head in her hands.

K-"She can't take you anywhere Nora, your dad destroyed that awful place when he saved your mom."

N-"But I couldn't save them."

K-"What do you mean Nora?"

N-"Mom was never the same after coming out of their, she wouldn't even look in a mirror. Then I couldn't save dad, I wasn't strong enough to save him and that just broke mom even more."

Kara was slowly moving closer to Nora while Mia was silently watching from the front door, tears streaming down all their faces. 

N-"I could see mom was struggling but why didn't I do anything, why didn't I talk to her, I could have saved her, I made a promise that I would protect them both and I failed them."

K-"Nora, you have't failed your parents, in both circumstances you couldn't have done anything, none of us could. I don't know what would have happened if they were still here with us today but what I do know is that you are the best of both of them. You are brave and strong, you fight everyday to make sure no evil degrades our cities and that is what your parents wanted for you, they wanted you to be who you are and whatever decisions you make I know that they are proud of you."

Kara was now sat next to Nora on the floor holding her hands.

K-"I know that they are with you everyday, because they are in your heart and they are watching over you smiling because you have made them proud. You have made them proud." 

N-"I have?"

K-"Yes, yes you have."

Nora collapses in a fresh wave of tears into Kara's arms, Kara hugs the sobbing girl while looking at Mia who nods her head and turns the power dampener off before moving to start on clearing up all of the glass. Once Nora had calmed down and they had gotten her to sleep in her bed, Mia and Kara went back to the living room, and both sat on the couch. 

M-"Kara what are we gonna do? I mean things are getting worse, I'm running out of ideas."

K-"I know. I know I promised Barry but we lost Iris because she couldn't handle living without Barry and now we are slowly and excruciatingly loosing Nora. I think we need to call in our science friends and see if they have any idea on how to solve our problem."

Mia nods as Kara takes out her phone and dials a number.

K-"Hey. Things are getting worse, we need an idea because we can't keep this up. Okay, see you then. Bye."

Kara hangs up her phone and sighs,

M-"What did they say?"

K-"They are on their way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do Kara and Mia know? Why are they hiding it from Nora? 
> 
> Some familiar faces appear in the next chapter. Any guesses?


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces arrive, Kara recalls what happened to Iris and Nora finds out where Barry is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and suicide in this chapter.

Later that night, Kara, William and Mia were all waiting in the Justice Hall. The three of them were watching the monitors, trying to find any sign of ‘The Devil’. They sat in a commutable silence but it was destroyed by the sound of heels walking towards them. All three of them turn around to find Dr Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, walking towards them.

CA-“Hey.”

K-“Hey.”

They all hug each other before sitting back down.

M-“Thank you for coming.”

CI-“No problem, what happened?”

W-“Nora had a breakdown and destroyed the loft. She thought Eva was gonna one and take her into he mirror verse and then she convinced herself that she had let her parents down.”

K-“she thought that what happened to Barry and Iris was her fault, because she wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to save them.”

M-“Kara managed to calm her down, she’s sleeping now but we don’t know how much longer we can lie to her.”

CA-“We promised Barry.”

K-“I know, but we couldn’t tell Iris and look where that got us.”

M-“I remember that day and it was horrible.”

CI-“Yeah.”

**FLASHBACK**

Nora walked into the loft to have dinner with her mom, as she walked in she noticed dinner was on the table but Iris was nowhere to be found.

“Mom.”

“Mom?”

Nora began walking around the loft looking for Iris when she got to the bathroom, the door was open ajar so Nora knocked on the door,

“Mom?”

Nora pushes the door open and the sight she sees is enough to cause her to panic. Iris is lying on the bathroom floor, in a pool of blood. Nora rushes over and begins to frantically shake Iris begging her to wake up.

“Mom. Mom. Mommy? Please wake up. Open your eyes. Mommy?”

Iris doesn’t move, Nora grabs her phone and pushes her alert button, within second Kara and Mia are walking into the loft.

K-“Nora? Iris?”

M-“Hello?”

Both of the ladies follow the sound of sobbing up to the bathroom, when they get their they see Nora holding Iris’ body close to her, blood all around them and Nora rocking back nd forth crying for her mom to wake up. Mia immediately gasps at the sight as tears start rolling down her cheeks, Kara freezes for a few second before turning to Mia

K-“Can you call everyone?”

Mia nods and heads downstairs to call everyone, Kara takes deep breathe and slowly walks towards Nora, when she gets their she kneels in the pool of Iris’ blood and places a hand on Nora’ shoulder.

K-“She’s gone Nora, I’m so sorry.”

N-“No, no, she can’’t be. She’s gonna open her eyes any second. She’s gonna stand up and we are gonna have dinner together.”

K-“I’m sorry Nora.”

N-“No, no, she promised she wouldn’t leave me, she promised she would protect me.”

K-“Nora you need to let her go.”

After some persuasion Nora lets go of Iris’ body and Kara places it on the floor before wrapping Nora in a big hug. When everybody else arrived, Iris was taken to the funeral home and they had the funeral a week later. That night Nora stayed in Kara’s arms and didn’t move.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

W-“She had to walk in and find her mom dead not he bathroom floor.”

K-“I remember her nightmares that night, she would wake up crying and screaming for her parents.”

M-“She wanted her parent sand we could’t give that to her.”

CA-“We promised Barry.”

K-“I know we promised Barry, but Barry made us promise to that under the impression that Iris was going to be around. Iris hid her depression so well that none of us knew something was wrong with her, if we had known maybe we could have stopped her. But now Nora needs at least one of her parents and if we can get one of them back then let’s do it. We watched Iris disintegrate and breakdown before our eyes without even knowing what was going on, I’m not losing Nora tot he same fate.”

CI-“I agree, we are still no closer in figuring out how to get Barry back, but are you going to tell Nora?”

M-“We have to, as much as I hate to give people false hope, she really needs it.”

W-“Yeah well let’s have a meeting here in the morning, it’s getting late and we all look like we need the rest.”

All five of them dissipated to their respective homes for the night, to get some rest for the morning.

The following morning, All five of them were in the Hall command centre when Nora walked in with hot drinks and baked goods.

N-“This is my apology for my melt down last night.”

M-“You don’t have to apologise, sometimes we just need to let it all out.”

Once everyone was seated and full of affine and sugar, Kara broke the news to Nora.

K-“Nora, we have something to tell you but you need to listen to us and not get upset or mad.”

N-“Okay?”

K-“We haven’t been exactly truthful in where your father is.”

N-“Dad’s dead, you all said that he died in a fight with Thawne.”

K-“He fought Thawne yes, but he didn’t die in that fight.”

N-“Well, where is he?”

CA-“That’s the thing Nora he’s alive, but we don’t know where he is.”

CI-“Or when he is.”

N-“What do you mean?”

K-“Your father made a deal with Thawne, in order to keep you and your mother safe Barry had to give. Himself to Thawne and allow Thawne to place him anywhere and anywhere.”

N-“What?”

M-“Barry told me, Kara, William and Sara the plan, and that we had to say he was dead. The less people who knew the actual plan the safer it was.”

N-“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

W-“To keep you safe, if you though your father was dead you wouldn’t be tempted to find him.”

N-“But?”

CI-“But myself, Caitlin and Gideon have all been working to try and find Barry but we can’t find him yet but we won’t give up.”

K-“Nora you need to understand that you an’t tell anyone. If we want to keep everyone safe we need to keep this to ourselves until we can get Barry back.”

CI-“You sound awfully confident Girl of Steel.”

K-“The symbol I wear on my chest, people see as a symbol of hope. I am the paragon of hope, my job is not only to save people but to give people hope. We are not going to sit here and mop andwallow in self pity because we can\’t find answers about Barry or ‘The Devil’. We are going to have hope that everything will be okay, hope that we will defeat ‘The Devil’ and hope that we will get Barry back. In this job one of the worst things you can have against a villain is hope.”

CA-“There she is.”

Kara smiles at the group who all smile back. They all know that they will not give up. They will fight with every breath to bring Barry back and to protect their Earth.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wedding Time!!   
> But No wedding goes according to plan in the Arrowverse.

It was one month later and it was the day before James and Mia’s wedding, all of the guest were arriving today. Mia, Kara, Nora and William were stood in the Justice Hall command centre as their friends and family started to arrive. First to arrive were Caitlin and Cisco since they were working the the Justice Hall lab, next was Thea and Roy. They were quickly followed by Alex, J’onn, Brainy, Clark and Lois. Then the legends arrived consisting of Sara, Ava, Nate, Charlie, Zari, John, Mick, Ray and Nora.

Soon enough all of them were in the Justice Hall eating and drinking. Kara and Sara stole away from the group to talk.

K-“Any luck finding Barry?”

S-“Ziltch, Gideon keeps checking anachronisms for any sign of him but nothing. Where ever Thawne sent him he’s probably keeping him captive or hiding him.”

K-“Yeah that’s another thing that’s worrying me.”

S-“What?”

K-“Thawne is being too quiet, it almost makes me think he’s planing something.”

S-“Calm before the storm?”

K-“Exactly.”

G-“I’m sorry to interrupt Captain Lance and Miss Danvers but you should know that a ship has landed on our roof and from my calculations it’s from the 31st century.”

K-“Thanks Gideon, that’ll be the legion.”

Kara and Sara walked back out to the group, Kara grabbing Mia and taking her to the roof, the two women stood outside of the ship and the doors open and two men stepped out.

W-“Well if it isn’t the blushing bride and the Girl of Steel.”

Winn hugged both Mia and Kara.

M-“Hi Winn.

Kara smiled at Winn before turning her attention to Mon-El and she couldn’t help but notice that Imra wasn’t with them.

K-“Where’s Imra?”

MO-“She stayed in the future, her and her new husband are expecting a baby, she apologises for not being able to make it.”

M-“That’s fine her and her unborn child’s health comes first. Shall we get out of the cold?”

K-“Let’s.”

Kara leads the group back inside to join the rest of their friends and family. They party later into the night before Thea and Kara force everyone to bed to get their beauty sleep.

The next morning, Kara knocks on the bridal suite door, once Mia shouts come in Kara enters. Mia is dressed in a robe sat at the vanity table finishing her makeup.

K-“Hey.”

M-“Hey.”

K-“I thought Thea and Nora were helping you get ready?”

M-“They were but their was a problem with the caterer’s and Nora has gone to get the flowers.”

K-“Okay. I actually came in to give you something.”

M-“Okay.”

Mia stood up and walked towards Kara. Kara held a red velvet box in her hands.

K-“Now I know that your parents can’t be here with you today, so this is a present off me.”

Kara opened the box to reveal a god heart shaped locked with four diamond clusters in the corner and eight emeralds in the middle. Mia opened the locket to reveal a picture of her parents on one side and a family portrait of her, William, Oliver and Felicity on the other.

M-“It’s beautiful.”

K-“I know it’s not as good as them being here but-“

M-“Thank you.”

Mia engulfs Kara in a hug.

M-“Will you help me?”

K-“Of course I will.”

Mia sat back at he vanity and Kara followed her. First she finished Mia’s hair by adding a god and emerald hair comb into her chignon. Next she secured the locket around Mia’s neck and Mia placed lace 4 inch heels on the her feet. Kara then took Mia’s wedding dress down from the hanger. It was a a tulle and lace a-line gown. With an off-the-shoulder decline and a cathedral trio skirt. The entire dress and skirt embellished with lace and pearls. Then Nora arrived back into the room carrying two bouquets a smaller one full of roses and lilies. The larger one a cascading style with white carnations and green foliage. For the final touch Kara added Mia’s cathedral length veil with lace embellishment to match her dress.

Finally Mia was ready, William knock on the door and entered.

W-“Mia you look stunning.”

M-“You think mom and dad would approve?”

W-“Absolutely, now ladies, shall we get this show on the road?”

All the ladies smiled as William led them out of the bridal suite and to the cars. Mia took Williams arm while Kara held the flowers and Nora held Mia’s train and veil. Once at the church Kara entered before them to signal that they were ready to start. When Mia walked down the aisle she focused on James who was watching with tears in his eyes. The ceremony was going perfectly until the priest asked

P-“If there is any person, who can show cause why they should not be joined together-let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Nobody answered when a gunshot ran out and the priest dropped to the floor, everyone turned to the church door to see an army of Russians entering dressed in cold war uniforms.

M-“Seriously?”

K-“Russians?”

Sara, Ray, Nora and Mia join Kara in saying “I hate Russians.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding fight and aftermath. Mon-el and Kara talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of blood and gunshot wounds.

Immediately all the heroes jump into action, Kara storms down the aisle with Mon-el at her side,

K-“Get everybody out of here!”

Nora runs around getting people out of their, Ray helps with his suit while his wife Nora uses hr magic to teleport people, J’onn transforms into his martian state and joins the fight quickly followed by everyone else. The heroes are all working together, punching, kicking, doing, sliding, flying, shooting and screaming at the Russians. After their’s only three Russians left standing, Sara stabs one, Kara knocks another one out and two gunshots ring out throughout the church. Alex has shot the final Russian dead and the heroes all breathe a sight of relief but their attention is quickly diverted back to the front when they here a groan and Mia cry out.

M-“No! James?”

James drops to the floor his white shirt becoming red, Mia follows him to the ground before taking him in his arms, the rest of the heroes just watch helplessly. Mia hold James’ lifeless body in her arms, his eyes cold and staring at he ceiling. Nobody moves for a few minuets until Kara and Thea gently approach Mia,

T-“Mia? He’s gone.”

Mia lets out an agonising scream that sounded like her heart had been ripped out, Thea gently manurers James’ body to the floor before helping Kara get Mia to stand up, Mia’s dress now covered in blood. Mia’s hands are covered in blood and even Thea and Kara’s dresses are covered in James’ blood. Thea and Kara lead Mia out of the church to get her back to the Justice Hall with most of the heroes following. Alex and J’onn stay behind to deal with the police.

A few hours later everyone was now back in the Justice Hall, all cleaned up and all of them were very quiet and somber. Kara walked back into the command centre dressed in her suit,

K-“Okay. I know it’s been a tough day. But we need to figure out where these Russians came from.”

S-“When did they come from?”

A-“Why invade Mia and James’ wedding?”

K-“All good questions that we need to find the answers too.”

Everyone got to work trying to come up with theories or answers to any of those questions. After a few hours they still hadn’t gotten anywhere, so they called it a night.

S-“We’re not getting anywhere.”

NA-“Sara’s right we all need sleep, we all need rest.”

K-“Okay, I’m on duty tonight so I’ll stay, the rest of you get some sleep and we’ll regroup in the morning.”

Once everyone left Kara turned to Gideon.

K-“Gideon, I’m going to do some patrol, let me know if anything comes up.”

G-“Yes Miss Danvers.”

Kara flew out of the hall and done several trips around the city, finally she stopped on the tallest building in the city and watched the nightlife. After a little while she heard someone behind her.

K-“Mon-el.”

MO-“What are you doing up here?”

K-“Patrolling and thinking.”

MO-“Thinking about what?”

Mon-el walks up to stand next to Kara.

K-“We have horrible luck with relationships and weddings.”

MO-“Really?”

K-“Well, when Oliver and Felicity first got engaged she was shot and paralysed 10 minuets later, Barry and Iris’ wedding was crashed by Nazis who wanted my heart. We were happy before I had to send you away.”

MO-“Yeah what awful luck, Kara as heroes it is hard to find that balance but you will get it in the end.”

K-“Mmhmm.”

MO-“What else is on your mind?”

K-“That’s it.”

MO-“Kara. Crinkle.”

Kara sighs and frowns,

K-“I feel like I have failed.”

MO-“Failed what?”

K-“Everyone.”

MO-“Kara you haven’t failed anyone.”

Mon-el turns to Kara and forces her to face him.

“Kara you haven’t failed anybody. Their is no way you could have known that Russians were going to invade Mia’s wedding. There’s no way you could have known about Nora’s breakdown, or Iris’ death. “

K-“I feel like I have.”

Tears begin to run down her face

K-“I feel like I’m trying to keep the world from cracking in half and I feel like I’m failing.”

MO-“Kara”

He uses his finger to make her look up to him

“You haven’t failed anybody, I think your a person who is faced with extraordinary circumstances. I know even our relationship has been hard but you have always come through the other side with a smile on your face. Their is a reason you are the Paragon of Hope, it's because you’re one of the most hopeful people I have ever met and you have one of the biggest hearts. That’s what makes you a hero you see the good in people and give people hope.”

More tears run down Kara’s face as Mon-el pulls her into a hug. They stand their on the rooftop for a while embraced in each other’s arms and looking at the city. Kara looks up to Mon-el,

K-“I love you.”

MO-“I love you too.”

Mon-el gives her a gently kiss before she replaces her head on his chest and relaxes back into his arms looking at the city.

K-“Can we stay here a while?”

MO-“Of course we can.”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Mia?

It’s one week later, they are still no closer to figuring out this gigantic puzzle. They had all just come back from James’ funeral. Kara, William and Nora entered the Justice Hall all still dressed in their funeral attire. The three of them flopped down in their respective chairs. The legends had already left to protect the timeline and everyone else had left to go to their respective cities. Caitlin and Cisco were gonna going the group later after they sorted out some things at STAR labs.

W-“Where’s Mia?”

K-“She went back to her apartment, she said she wanted to be alone.”

N-“I’m worried about her, she hasn’t cried since the wedding.”

K-“Their is no proper way to grieve or does it have a deadline. We just need to give her time and a little bit of space. She has been through a lot in the past few months, she was kidnapped, tortured, raped, had a miscarriage, her fiancé was murdered at the alter on their wedding day. She just needs to process it all wether she does that in private or if she does it in public we need to respect her decision. I asked Gideon to keep an eye on her and if something drastic happens, she’ll let us know.”

N-“Now any ideas on what has been happening these past few months?”

W-“No, but something tells me it’s all connected.”

K-“And when things like this are all connected, it means something big is coming, I know it.”

N-“You’re right, it’s like whoever is behind this is building up to something.”

W-“So the questions we have are who are they? What do they want? Why are they doing it?”

N-“Basically yes.”

K-“Let’s take a break, we’ll reconvene when Caitlin and Cisco get back.”

N-“I’m gonna go train, Kara will you join me?”

K-“Yep.”

Kara and Nora head to the the changing rooms to get changed and then they headed to the training area. William stayed at the monitors watching the city and was looking at an electronic file of Dale Duggar to see if he had any connection to any of the heroes or their previous villains, but he was coming up with nothing. A few hours later Caitlin and Cisco rejoined the group to help them once again through all of their known information on ‘The Devil’ and they were coming up with nothing.

Caitlin walked back into the command centre with a tray of coffee’s for everyone,

CI-“Okay, this is getting silly. Their has to be something to tell us who is behind this.”

N-“We have looked over the evidence almost 50 times, individually and as a group and we have nothing. Gideon is the most advanced AI on the planet and she can’t find anything either.”

W-“Yeah but our mystery person is so good at avoiding Gideon then they must know about her in detail to be able to hide from her.”

K-“Which means that they have-“

CI-“Time travelled baby!”

Everyone turns to Cisco who looks like an excited little kid while everyone else who look displeased with Cisco’s enthusiasm. A hologram of Gideon then appears next to them,

G-“I’m sorry to interrupt but their is an emergency.”

K-“Where Gideon?”

G-“Miss Queen’s apartment.”

Everyone’s attention has now been grabbed and they all look at the video footage Gideon is displaying. It shows Mia, pacing around her apartment talking to herself worried.

W-“She looks like she’s going to explode.”

K-“We need to get over their.”

CA-“Kara, Nora go, we’ll follow behind.”

Kara and Nora race out of the the Hall and head towards Mia’s apartment, William, Caitlin and Cisco rush to their STAR labs van and head to Mia’s apartment. When Kara and Nora get their they both knock the door before entering, Mia is still pacing around the room talking to herself seemingly unaware that Nora and Kara have entered her home. Nora and Kara cautiously approach Mia,

K-“Mia?”

M-“No, I can’t do that because, no because then we would have to betray them and I don’t want to betray them.”

N-“Mia who are you talking to?”

M-“No, no you said that we would be fine. You said that if you got what you wanted you would leave me alone. No! Leave me alone!”

K-“Mia? It’s Kara and Nora.”

Mia places her hands over her ears crouches down to the ground.

M-“It’s too loud, tell it to stop, tell it to stop. I want them to stop!”

Nora and Kara have approached her and both placed an arm on her arms.

N-“Mia.”

Mia looks up at the two women, with tears in her eyes.

M-“I want him to stop.”

K-“Who Mia?”

M-“He wants revenge on us.”

N-“Who?”

Mia stares at her coffee table that is in front of them, she stays their silent for a few minuets, before she starts covering her ears again and pacing. Kara and Nora watch in concern as she begins ti mumble and pace again.

M-“No, no. You can’t trick me. It’s not fair. I didn’t do anything.”

William, Caitlin and Cisco then rush into the apartment, Caitlin carrying her doctor’s kit. The three of them join Kara and Nora in the living room as Mia has now placed herself in an empty corner and crouched down.

CI-“What’s going on?”

K-“She’s talking to someone who isn’t here.”

W-“She doesn’t recognise that your here?”

N-“For a few short seconds and then she goes back to like this. Almost similar to how dad was when he came out of the speed force.”

W-“She hasn’t been near the speed force.”

CA-“It’s like she’s possessed.”

CI-“Or mad.”

K-“Cisco, not helping.”

CI-“Right sorry.”

N-“William try and get through to her.”

William takes a deep breathe and walks towards Mia who is mumbling to herself. Caitlin turns to the others and starts whispering to them.

W-“Mia?”

Mia doesn’t move.

W-“Mia? It’s me, it’s William.”

Mia stops mumbling to herself and looks at her brother,

M-“No, no, this is a cruel joke. Your not here. They want me to give in, but I won’t no. I’m stronger than that. I’m not giving in.”

W-“Give into what Mia?”

M-“That you’re my brother.”

W-“I am.”

M-“No your not.”

Mia walks towards the kitchen starting to mumble to herself again.

The whole group watch her as she pulls out a fork from the kitchen draw.

K-“Mia, what ever your gonna do, talk to us. Let us help you.”

M-“Why? So you can rub it in my face.”

N-“Rub what in your face?”

M-“That you get one of your parents back.”

W-“Mia, we don’t even know where Barry is never mind if we can get him back.”

M-“So! I want my family back, my dad died in front of me, my mom said goodbye to me without me knowing she was leaving e for good and James was murdered in cold blood right in front of me. I wanted that happiness.”

K-“Mia I’ve been in your position, the everyone you loves gets taken away from you. I know how much it hurts, I know how you are feeling, but you just need to let us help you.”

Mia holds the fork in her hand and points it at her neck.

“Woah!” Everybody screams at her.

K-“Mia, please let us help you.”

M-“Nobody can help me.”

Mia s about to stab herself in the neck, when Nora uses her speed to run behind Mia and inject her with a sedative Caitlin had given to her. Kara speeds forwards and catches Mia as she falls to the ground the fork dropping to the floor. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as she becomes unconscious in Kara’s arms. 

CA-“Let’s get her back to the Hall.”

William picked Mia up bridal style and followed Caitlin and Cisco out of the apartment, Nora and Kara were behind them but not before they locked Mia’s apartment. Once back at the Hall, they strapped Mia down to the medical bed, for her safety. Once Caitlin had administered all her tests and the rest of the group gathered in the control room to look back at the footage of Mia in her apartment to see if anyone came in and done something to her. The footage didn’t give any clues then Caitlin walked back in with all of her test results.

K-“What’s the verdict?”

CA-“Well whatever is wrong with her, it looks like it’s Psychological. All of her bloods, and scans have come back clear.”

W-“Psychological?”

CA-“Yeah it could be anything from Psychosis to another mental issue.”

N-“How do we help her?”

CA-“We need to find out what’s wrong with her, the sedative should be wearing off so she should hopefully be able to tell us what happened.”

They all walked into the medbay and gathered around Mia’s bed after around 10 minuets of quiet conversation, Mia began to regain consciousness. When she was fully conscious she looked around at everybody’s faces.

M-“What happened? Why and I tied up?”

K-“um, you had some form of psychotic episode.”

M-“What?”

N-“You were walking around your apartment talking to someone who wasn’t their and then you tried to stab yourself with a fork, but not before accusing William of not actually being real.”

W-“Do you remember anything Mia?”

M-“Um, it’s fuzzy but I heard someone in my head, I didn’t recognise the voice but they said he wanted revenge on me because of what my father done.”

CI-“Well that narrows it down.”

CA-“Not helping Cisco.”

CI-“Right sorry.”

N-“Cisco’s right though, we have a lot of work to do in order to think about who this is. Could they be connected the ‘The Devil’?”

M-“I’m not sure. But could I be untied now please.”

CI-“Of course.”

Cisco unties Mia’s restraints and follows Caitlin through to the command centre to see what they could find on all of Oliver’s enemies. Nora and Kara follow them to help while William stays with Mia.

W-“You scared me, Mia.”

M-“What do you mean?”

W-“I mean, how you were acting, it wasn’t the sister I recognised. You didn’t recognise any of us.”

M-“Well I’m back now, so we are going to put a smile on our faces and help our friends with research into this new problem, okay?”

W-“Okay.”

Mia stands up and hugs William.

M-“I love you Will.”

W-“I love you too Mia.”

Once released from each others embrace they walked out to their friends to help with research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter next!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is 'The Devil'? What do they want?

Mia, Nora, Kara, Caitlin, William and Cisco were all sat in their respective chairs, looking at all the information Gideon had presented them about their current problem. They were all getting frustrated because they were getting no where.

K-“Okay, what do we know so far?”

N-“We know that ‘The Devil’ is someone who knows our parents or is somehow related to our parents. They have been quiet ever since thy kidnapped Mia, but Mia’s episode tonight revealed that we know very little.”

W-“We don’t know who they are, what they want or if these two events are even connected.”

M-“We also haven’t found anything to give us a clue as to where Barry is.”

CA-“What about the Russians?”

CI-“That’s another part of the mystery.”

K-“Okay, let’s assume that all of this is being orchestrated by one person, let’s try and find out who.”

N-“I don’t like the fact that Thawne has been really quiet.”

M-“Neither do I, Gideon is their anyway to track Thawne?”

G-“Miss Queen I can attempt to track him using Tachyons and see if he shows up anywhere.”

CA-“Thanks Gideon. Okay let’s look into Oliver’s history with villains and see if their is anything that can give us light a too why Mia was the target.”

William, Mia and Cisco went over to the monitors to look at Oliver’s history while Caitlin wen to get everyone some coffee and Kara and Nora went on patrol.

Kara and Nora stopped on the tallest building in the city and Kara was staring out at the city, thinking.

N-“Something’s bothering you.”

K-“Yeah it is.”

N-“Okay?”

K-“My instincts are telling me we are missing something important.”

N-“Any idea what it cold mean?”

K-“No. But we both know my instincts are pretty sharp. It’s like when looking at the evidence we have it’s like something is staring us right in the face.”

N-“I don’t know, I think the only place we are gonna get answers is is we look at dads and Oliver’s history. I mean I on’t remember any of the villains being nicknamed ‘The Devil’ and I’m sure Cisco would’ve remembered them.”

K-“You right. Come on let’s get back.”

Both sped off back to the Justice Hall, and they entered to find Caitlin, Cisco, Mia and William looking at the monitors intensely.

K-“What have you got?”

M-“we think this is about all of us, not just dad or Barry.”

N-“What do you mean?”

CI-“We think that it’s not just Thawne working on his own. We think he is working with another person.”

K-“Who?”

William, Mia, Cisco and Caitlin all looked at each other before William sighed and clicked a button on the monitor. A familiar face popped up on the screen behind them.

N-“You’re kidding?”

M-“No we’re not.”

CI-“Ladies and William please welcome Damien Darhk to the table.”

K-“Oh Roa.”

M-“That explains why he kidnapped me and my episode yesterday.”

W-“Yes but I’m pretty sure dad killed him.”

William starts to play the news footage of Oliver killing Damien.

CA-“We now have more questions.”

M-“How is he alive?”

W-“Why is he working with Thawne?”

K-“And what do they want?”

N-“Hold on, I get the favouritism of Mia but I still don’t understand how it connects the the name or the Russians.”

CA-“Nora’s right, Darhk has no connection that we know of to Russians or the name.”

K-“Let’s see if we can find anything else on him or if their is anything in Barry’s history that could point us in the right direction.

A few hours later the sun was rising and they were all still working, Mia and Nora were watching Kara as she was sitting in her chair staring at Oliver and Barry’s suits.

M-“Kara has been staring at the suits for almost two hours and hasn’t moved.”

N-“When we were on patrol, she said that here instincts were telling her that we were missing something important.”

M-“And Kara’s instincts are never wrong.”

N-“Yeah I’m gonna go-“

Nora is cut off by and alarm sounding throughout the hall, all of the heroes run to Cisco who was sitting at the monitors.

K-“What’s wrong?”

CI-“There is a surge of energy on the edge of the city.”

N-“Thawne, he’s calling us out.”

M-“You don’t have to go, Nora.”

N-“You know I do.”

Kara turned to Caitlin.

K-“Dancing suiting up?”

CA-“Absolutely.”

K-“Then suit up!”

All of the ladies ran to get changed before running to the location with William and Cisco being their eyes and ears. When they arrived Thawne was stood in the middle of the empty road waiting for them. Kara and Mia landed on the ground just and Nora and Caitlin stopped nest to them.

T-“So I see you brought a guest along?”

CA-“I offered.”

T-“So the prodigal ice queen returns.”

N-“Shut up Thawne.”

T-“Oh, Anger isn’t a good look on you Miss West-Allen. You remind me of your father so emotional.”

N-“Where’s my father!”

T-“Oh, now, now, let’s not get to hasty.”

M-“Thawne, we know your working with Damien Darhk. Where’s Barry and what do you want from us.”

T-“Well I only want something off of Miss West-Allen, Mr Darhk wants to get revenge on you and your brother.”

K-“What else are you hiding?”

T-“Oh Supergirl I almost forgot, you have a very special opponent.”

Cisco’s voice comes through the Comms.

_“Supergirl you’ve got incoming a Kryptonian heat signature.”_

N-“Kryptonian?”

Kara then realises who it is. They look at Thawne as Damien Darhk appears next to him but on his other side a brunette woman who os in all black and she a similar crest to Kara’s on her chest.

K-“Reign.”

R-“The one and only.”

K-“We separated you from Sam and we killed you.”

R-“Yes but you din’t account for what would happen if I met a time traveller.”

N-“You mean Thawne came and got you.”

D-“Yes you see, we are only getting started.”

R-“If any of you get in our way, we will not hesitate to kill you.”

T-“Any of you.”

With that Thawne grabbed Damien and sped off with Reign taking off into the air, the four heroes were too shocked to move for a few moments. When the shock had worn off, Kara grabbed Caitlin and took off back to the Hall with Nora grabbing Mia and taking her with her.

Later that evening, Mia and Nora were stood in their suits looking at their father’s suits,

N-“We’ll win.”

M-“I hope your right.”

N-“Kara said Mon-el and Winn were coming back.”

M-“Yeah, when are we going to tell everyone else?”

N-“I’m not sure, let’s find dad and find out what Thawne, Reign and Damien want first.”

M-“Good idea.”

Kara then came walking into the hall in her suit with a file in her hands.

K-“Hey. You two coming?”

M-“Thought you and Mon-el were still gazing into each other’s eyes over hologram.”

Mia and Nora join Kara in her walk towards the command centre.

K-“Very funny, this is a file on Reign, let’s see if it can help us.”

N-“What did she do to you?”

K-“That’s a story for a little later, but now let’s get to work.”

William, Caitlin and Cisco all looked up when the three entered the command centre. They all smiled at each other before getting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support while writing this book and good news, I will be writing a sequel! 
> 
> Thank You!!


End file.
